1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a sensor sensitive to magnetism which functions as a switch.
2. Description of Related Art
A switch to be physically pressed is usually used in an electronic device for generating signals to control the electronic device. However, the pressing switch, over many use-cycles and over time, deteriorates or ceases to function altogether.
Therefore, what is need is an electronic device with a magnetically-sensitive switch to overcome the described limitations.